Changes
by Syaoran-fan
Summary: Formally known as Changes in a poem. Syaoran & Sakura are now together. What happens when someone is breaking them apart? Summary inside has change don't pay attention to it. Chapter 9 up
1. Where are you?

Changes in a Poem

Summary: The CSS character are all 17yrsold and there are no magic involved. Syaoran is still in Hong Kong. Who left Sakura when they were13. (sorry suck at summaries) No contact with each other. And while they were separated someone changed deeply into something else.......... (might change title)

Changes in a Poem

talking-""

Change settings********

thoughts-**_they are in Italic_**

in between talks-^ ^

Chapter 1:Where are you?

CHINA HONG KONG

He sits there looking at the window and sees rain falling hard, with flashbacks popping in his mind about a certain someone. **_I miss her smile. her beauty. her face. those emerald green eyes. I wonder what she is doing right now? _**A tear strolled down his eyes as more memories came back to his mind. With more questions coming to him. **_Would she be the same as before? Will she still like me? What is she really doing...right this moment?_**

***********TOMEDA*********** (At the same moment)

She sits next to her window looking at the rain. With memories of their friendship, and love come to mind. At that time she started to question things. **_I miss his messy hair. His amber eyes, those rare smiles he gave me. _**More memories came back while more tears came to her eyes. **_He should be here with me. Not there. Not to a place where he is forced to be. He.....should.....be.....here... _**She closes her eyes as she tries to imagine him.

*********Both thinking**********

**__**

We should be together not separated. Why do we suffer like this? Why don't I just go and live there with my one true love.? When was the last time we saw each other? Oh..yeah.. I remember 3 yrs ago. ..... the day before we parted. They both were looking at the picture of them two on their last date.

********FLASHBACK**********

It was Saturday night and Fujitaka was at the university working late and Touya was in college. Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror if she looked okay. She was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap, a white skirt that was above the knees but longer than a huchi skirt. Sakura also wore white sandals and on her hair was a cherry blossom barrette. All of the sudden the doorbell rang so she went to answer it. When she opened it she saw Syaoran with his messy hair, dark green polo shirt, white baggy jeans and white shoes.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Hai. And where are we going on this Saturday night?" she replied. He did not say anything but instead he came towards Sakura's ear and whispered. 

"Hmm.....That's a surprise. But to tell you a little hint, there will be no Tomoyo, and we will be alone together." That got Sakura to melt in his arm. When that happened he said under his breath "For the last time... we will be together." So they went in his car and Syaoran putted a blind fold on Sakura so she wont see were they are going. Then they drove of. 

****SAKURA'S POV****

Just looking at him is just like a dream come true. I hope tonight will be the best times just like the rest. I wonder where he is taking me.?

*****SYAORAN'S POV****

She looks so beautiful everyday. But today will be extra special. If only I didn't have to leave. Stop thinking about that and just think about tonight.

******3rd person*********

Syaoran was still driving until he stopped. 

"were here" he said.

"Where are we? Can I take this of now?" asked Sakura.

"not yet." he replied.

He went out of his car and went over to Sakura's side to open the door. When it was opened Syaoran grab Sakura's hand and led her towards the table. Which was in front of a nice view of. Once they were in front of the table he reached his hands for the blind fold.

"Are you ready for this my dear?" he asked.

"More than ever." Sakura replied.

He took of the blind fold slowly...slowly....until she gaped in awe at what she saw. There in front of her was a table with two candles facing the whole view of the beach. (S:/N you didn't think they were going there now did you?)

*********END OF FLASHBACK****

They couldn't or wouldn't remember the rest, or it would have caused them great despair to long mournfully for another. It dread them to even go beyond that point already when they were already venerable. 

********SAKURA'S POV********

**__**

Oh. Syaoran please come back............. I can't bear the pain any longer.....It hurts even more when your birthday is coming up and school is almost starting tomorrow....I can't stop crying myself to sleep ever since you left... I need ......you... back...... And with those final words she drifted to sleep.****

*******SYAORAN'S POV*********

More tears came through my eyes as I try desperately to think of a way to be with her. I look at my watch and see that it is almost time for me to see my family for breakfast. 

******Regular pov *********

Syaoran went downstairs to the dinning hall and saw everyone of his family members looking at him the same way for the past three years since he came back. All quiet. Syaoran went towards the table and sat right next to Fanren.

"Son you do know your birthday is coming up in a two days." Yelan said. Syaoran said nothing.

"And since we hate desperately to see you like this our early birthday present to you is for you to go back to Japan and live there, with your Sakura." 

When he heard Sakura's name he shot his head up and said "Really. Permanently. I can go when?"

Fanren spoke up and said "When would you like to go?" 

"Now!" 

"How about tonight at 10:00?" said Fuuitie.

"I'll go pack up."

"Not so fast." Said Fnaren. 

"What now" said the gorrgy Syaoran .

"Little wolf we all wanted to say on my behalf that we hope you will be happy and we hope to see you soon."

"Thanks" Then he went up and started to pack. 

At 10:00 he was already at the airport boarding the plane.

*********Tomaeda****** 

(S:/N It was night time when this happened in Japan)

The next morning

Sakura woke up and looked at her alarm clock it showed 4:45. She got out of her position and got ready for school. (S:/N sorry to mention but Sakura now wakes up early ever since Syaoran left.) After that she went downstairs to eat and then headed for school. (S:/N this high school has no uniforms.) She went inside her classroom and sat at her seat. while she did that all she did was write stuff in her note book that no one was allowed to see. As more people came in class she was at that position doing the same thing. Not bothering to talk to anyone even Tomoyo. 

*****TOMOYO'S POV*******

When I walked into poetry class I saw Sakura doing the same thing she does for the past 3yrs. Why did he have to leave in the first place? ever since he left Sakura has been down and hasn't spoke to anyone not even me.

******regular pov*******

Tomoyo took her seat next to Sakura and said good morning. But all Sakura did was nod. Tomoyo didn't even bother to do anything after. Soon class had started.

"Good morning minna-san" announced Mrs. Oki. (S:/N named it after my English teacher in seventh grade. She was so sweet.) Today for this class I want you students to write about what you felt this weekend for homework. And yes it has to be in poetry, because overall it is a poetry class. We will share tomorrow and when you present wear something that matches what you wrote. " After that the rest of the school day went normal. Until it was time to go home. 

******Back at the airport.*****

Syaoran was outside the airport when he was waiting for a taxi. A taxi stopped next to him so he got in. While the driver was driving 

**__**

I should drop all my stuff at my old apartment , unpack go to the school and get registered, make sure I'm in all the classes with Sakura. Syaoran thought when he was in the taxi going towards the place he calls home. **_Should I visit her....I should right after my errands.. it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer now that I am living here.. Sakura just wait a little longer and we will be together forever.... _**The taxi pulled up in front of the apartment and went to his home and unpack. After that he went to the school did what he was supposed to do and went towards her house at exactly 5:30.

Ding Dong! 

No answer.....

Ding Dong!

Yet again no answer.... So this time the thought that she was somewhere with Tomoyo. So he didn't bother to call or anything. He just went home.

******Sakura's Pov******

**__**

The last bell had rung. Everyone was going home except me. I was walking around trying to figure out which poem should I use tomorrow. But had none that came to mind. By the time I got tired I decided to head home. Once I saw my house come into view I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw this figure in the front of my house ringing the door bell. Then he left after ten minutes. I didn't get to see his face so I wouldn't know who he is. Once he left I went straight to my house and worked on my homework.

*****Regular Pov*****

Syaoran lied awake on his bed he couldn't wait till tomorrow. He will finally see his Sakura.......

****Next morning in school*****

Sakura was the first to arrive in poetry class. She did the same routine she did except she putted her barrier up, which means that she can't hear anyone talking to her. She just looked at her notebook full of writing. The teacher came in and settled the class down.

*****Sakura's Pov****

**__**

Nothing great is going to happen today.... If the teacher has to say something then say it...

"Okay class today we have a new student named Syaoran Li from Hong Kong China!" 

said Mrs. Oki.

**__**

That's great a new student in class don't think I should get to know this person. Unless it was Syaoran....

******Syaoran's Pov***

**__**

As I was walking in the class I didn't see her........ All the girls I saw were looking at me except one weird girl dressed in black looking at her notebook.... Wonder were she could be.... Sakura.......

******Regular Pov******

When Syaoran came in his eyes were looking for Sakura but couldn't find her in that class...........

*********

S:/N: So how do you like it. Please tell me in your reviews.


	2. The day you left

Changes in a poem

Just to let you know I don't own ccs. I only own characters i made up and most of the poems in the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: The day you left

**__**

I thought I would actually see her. I hope she is alright....But what if she is sick.......

Or just late yeah she could be late since she is like that... But she could not possibly be 5 mins late could she? This is not good especially on my birthday..... Thought Syaoran. The teacher was looking at the class to see where Syaoran would sit.

"Syaoran. You could sit right there at the empty spot in the middle." said Mrs Oki. Syaoran went to sit there. Little did he know he was actually sitting next to Sakura.

**__**

The girl next to me seems so familiar but I don't know who? Why does she always write in her notebook? Since Syaoran was looking at the girl next to him the boy in the back saw this and told Syaoran something.

"New kid. why do you look at Cherry all the time?" said Chou-rean (S:/N Tomoyo is in another class practicing for a competition coming up. Cherry is what people call Sakura. and the students name is something i made up @ .....@)

"She just looks familiar that's all." replied Syaoran.

"How does she look familiar? No one has ever talked to her she dosen't even speak to people unless she has to." Chou-rean explained. And went back to what he was doing earlier.

"Well it seems that everyone is here so let's get started with presenting our poems shall we?" Announced Mrs. Oki. There was a bunch of groans and complaints. The teacher called on each student to present. When Chou-rean finished Tomoyo came back to class.

Tomoyo was shocked to see Syaoran there but did nothing.

"Let's see how about Tomoyo? Please present your poem to us?" Asked Mrs. Oki. Tomoyo went up to the class and read her poem.

" My poem is called Friends Till the End." She read it and went to her seat.

"Okay the last one that didn't present please come to the class and do so." The only one that did not present was Sakura so she went up to the class and read her poem. When she read her poem she was wearing all black from head to toe, she had baggy pants and a tight fitted shirt.

"Ah if it isn't the poet of the month. I'm looking forward to hear what you got Sakura."

Syaoran's head was shocked when he saw that the person standing up in front of the class is his one and only Sakura. Which everyone called Cherry. HE was now confused. (S:/N This is the shorter version if you want the longer and full version go to my prfile and click on the title.)

" This is for people who were broken hearted before.

My poem is called The Day You Left.

Happiness filled me when were together

it feels like it's been this way forever

Laughter and smiles filled the heart

didn't think we'd be apart

Almost thought it wasn't true

Who would've thought it would all end so soon.....

The day you left me was hurtful

IT killed me not to see you anymore

time by time I thought we weren't meant to be 

or was it that you stopped loving me?

The day you left, you took part of my soul

that only you can replace that deep hole

Since the day you left it gets worse and worse

Cause all the memories from the past would come and haunt me

while some of them just seemed like fantasies 

I don't know what I did wrong

for you to be gone....

I've been lonely since then 

cause i know we wont see each other again.....

After that she looks at the class and saw every single face caught up in emotion. But one person caught her eye the most it was Syaoran. There eyes met for 3 long seconds and Sakura started to tear and read the rest of it. 

The day you left ........

You took something in me.....

Wouldn't care if it's there or not.......

as long as you fulfill my wish to comeback in my life...

And......never.....leave..me....again."

******SAKURA"S POV******

**__**

As I was reading my poem it felt worse than before... Just don't know why? I look at my class one be one and saw Syaoran or I think that is him.... If it is he finally came back for me....

*******SYAORAN"S POV******

**__**

When the teacher said that was Sakura I was in utter shocked. How could it be her. She had changed a whole lot... Guess it was my fault from the start... When she was reading the poem it hurted me to see her in that pain... Then when she looked at me it felt that she was the same on the inside but not as what we see... It's all my fault... I'm sorry Sakura..........Forgive me.....

*******regular pov******

After Sakura read her poem the bell rang .

***********

S:/N So what do you think? Tell me in your reviews... let's see um... if you want the full version of the poem again go to my profile and clicked the title The Day you left.

I am so SORRY that it was short. i'm not lazy or anything it's just that I think it's better this way. Next chapter will be long promise. Remember review.****


	3. Explanations

**__**

I don't own ccs. only characters i made up. Some poems i do own . Enjoy.

hi-words like this means songs or just words they have in some stories or movies or shows in the background.

****

Chapter 3: Explanations

The bell rang and it was time for recess (do high schools have that?). Every one left the class except Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo stood from her seat and patted Syaoran's shoulder. But he didn't move. Then Tomoyo went to Sakura and said I'll see you later.

They stood there for 3 minutes. The one to make the first move was Sakura. Her eyes were streaming with a whole bunch of tears down her face. She immediately left the room and went straight to the bathroom where she saw Tomoyo. 

"Sakura are you alright?"

"I'm not Tomoyo."

"why?"

"because his back...his back?" 

"What? I don't understand? I thought you would be happy to see him again?" 

"Tomoyo I am happy really happy.... It's just that I don't want him to hurt me like before..?"

"Now that you mentioned it what did happen?"

silence.

"Don't tell me if your not ready yet Sakura I'll understand."

"Thank you Tomoyo."

"Now is there any more problems?"

Sakura shakes her head.

"Well then talk to him now go and find him." Tomoyo shooed Sakura out of the bathroom. And she bumped into someone...

Meanwhile...

Sakura left crying out the door. Syaoran just sat there looking at the spot she was just in. HE blinked a couple of times and then got up and left the room to find her. He was by the girls bathroom when someone bumped into him. HE got up and saw that it was Sakura. "Sakura.."

"Syaoran"

"Can we talk?"

"yea"

__

It's nice to be with you.....

Nice to see you.....

They walked out of the school and went to the cherry blossom tree. to talk. Silence.

Syaoran was the first to speak. 

"Sakura what happened?"

"?....What do you mean what happened.."

__

But now were different....

"Well look at you...you are different from the person I use to know"

"I'll answer you if you tell me what happened these 3 years." countered Sakura.

"You know the reason-"

__

We started a small talk.....

"What reason?! you don't like me any more or is it that you found someone else. Tell me cause I don't know what?! You heard the poem you felt something when I read it. SO YOU TELL ME!" yelled Sakura.

" You forgot haven't you?"

__

But turned into a small argument.....

"I don't know what you are talking about cause the memories we had are all gone... What about you? Why did You come back? Was it to hurt me again or was it to tell me personally you are with someone else!"

"I came back for you on my birthday and your treating me like this........Sakura please stop crying, stop being mad at me, You know that I can't stand you being hurt and let me explain what happened -"

__

Can't get our points across another.....

"You can't stand me being hurt HUH!!? But you could stand it for years we have been apart?!!!! And what really happened after you left is that me and you broke up!"

"No that's not it---"

__

Tried to explain but you wouldn't listen.....

"Now what is it.. Your changing your sides now! Why did we even bother! I think it would be better if we were never in love or were a couple.!!! So to end everything here and now GoodBye!!!"

And with that Sakura walked back to poetry class. Syaoran was just standing there and saw her leave. The bell rang.

__

You left me standing ....Were different...WE drift apart....

The rest of class time Sakura avoided him when they needed to talk. Tomoyo saw this and was deeply sad.

*****Tomoyo Pov****

**__**

So sad to see Syaoran and Sakura like this. I need to know what happened years ago to fix this..I'll start tomorrow with Syaoran.

/***Regular pov*****

"Class we are having a poetry contest and everyone must enter. You have to write what you feel. This will be due in a week. The winner gets something special." announced Mrs. Oki.

Class resumed the way it was till lunch.

Sakura sat by the Sakura tee by herself as always.

Tomoyo was looking for Syaoran and found him.

"Syaoran can we talk?"

"What about"

"What happened all those years ago.. The day before you left Sakura."

"Why she dosen't want me as friends or lovers so why bother"

"She dosen't mean it and you know it. She is just hurt for all those years and wont remember what happened."

"How do you know about that"

"The look in your and her eyes."

"...."

"I'll take that as a yes.. Now will start small. Why did you leave in the first place and do you still love her?"

__

Your friend talking to me....

"Yes I still love her and the reason why I left is because my mother said I have things to do there since I am going to be the leader of my clan. I told Sakura that years ago but she dosen't want to remember it. I could hardly say a sentence."

"...She told me different ?"

"How?"

__

Trying her hardest to put us back.....

"The day you left she went to my house crying. I asked her what's wrong and she told me that you Let her go."

"I did not let her go she let me go today. Tomoyo I got a question why do some students call her cherry?"

"You already know about her school name." He noded. "They call her that because everyday she would not talk to any one after you left. One day she cut herself using a razor at school because she couldn't take it anymore. The red was on her skin for some reason and when they asked her why her face is like that she said it was cherries. After that day it happened a few times and the same thing happened. Soon people forgot her name sometimes and would instead call her Cherry."

"I don't understand?"

"They call her that because after a while they saw scratches on her. and you Know some cherries have marks and the color. Well Sakura's scratches showed some blood and that's how they got her name."

"Why didn't you tell her to stop!? How do you know this!?"

"I did everything I can and she to shut me out except when she has a problem. I new because I saw her do it a couple of times.!!"

"Sakura.."

__

Were different...WE drift apart....

Meanwhile...

"WHY? Out of everything why? Why comeback now? Why not the hour you left...me? Why?" By now Sakura had tears all over her face.

__

You left me...

I changed...

"I shouldn't have yelled at him. I should have had him explain things to me. It's so hard to see his face in agony...BUT what about me..What about me.."Sakura said a loud trying to see were she went wrong. "I could forgive him but what happens if it happens again.?"

__

I don't know what to do..

weather to forgive or forget you...

what should I do..

Were different...We drifted apart...

Sakura opened her notebook and jotted more things in there.****

**_"_**done."

When she finished she left the tree and went too class.

__

Were different...

We drifted apart...

*******

So how do you like it now? To me it's okay. But I'm running out of ideas if you have some please tell me in the reviews. It's still short but it's a little longer than before.

Sorry for not getting this up earlier. Also sorry for spelling. R+R+R (Remember+Read+Reviw.)


	4. Getting through the barrier

**__**

I don't own ccs. only characters i made up. Some poems i do own . When it comes to stories i may not be the best in it but hey i try. Thanks to ILoVeLiSyAoRaN I got my idea and it will be in this chapter. But it might also take be on the next one. Also I'm going to add more things to her idea to make the story better. Thank you and Enjoy. 

Chapter 4: Getting through another 

It has been a month since Sakura and Syaoran had that little talk. Every time Syaoran would see her he would go and talk but she would just avoid him. He tried calling but she wouldn't answer. Now and then Sakura would pick up the phone and dialed Syaoran's number and when it ringed she hangs up afraid to talk to him.

****Poetry class****

It was the last period of the day and it was raining.

"Okay class remember that poetry project or contest I told you students to do. I finally picked two finalist a girl and a boy. They will both come up one by one and read what the wrote to the class near the last few minutes of class. Then you decide which one is good and write it down on piece of paper. Then tomorrow the winner will be announced." replied Mrs. Oki. So during the class time the class was working on another poetry project. Until class was 15 minutes before it ends. 

"The first to present will be Syaoran Li." When Syaoran was walking towards the class Sakura slipped a letter in his book.

"My poem is called Strangers. (S:/N Strangers is really a song I made up The one you are reading is shorter and most parts are changed.. If you want to see the full and original version go to my profile and click the title Strangers.)

In the past I looked forward seeing you

a good friend in school

we laugh play and do all kinds of stuff

As we got closer to each other

we know more about one another each time (Syaoran looks at Sakura. Sakura's tears star to come out.)

But now were strangers

not friends or lovers

Every time we see each other

no one speaks

just looks at another

I don't think I know you anymore

What did we do?

why all of the sudden were we strangers?

That very next year was a little more

Something everyone could adore

together as a couple

people that it was cute

but they don't know how long it took to get

But now were strangers

not friends or lovers

Every time we see each other

no one speaks

just looks at another

I don't think I know you anymore

What did we do?

why all of the sudden were we strangers?

When I took a little trip

came back after a while

found out we drifted apart

Now completely strangers,

but still one like the other.

no matter what happens

(Sakura starts crying)

Our friend tried to put us together 

but you wouldn't let it

Now I wonder what happened to that spark?

Where did it all go?

But now were strangers

not friends or lovers

Every time we see each other

no one speaks

just looks at another

I don't think I know you anymore

What did we do?

why all of the sudden were we strangers?

As I look back at all the stages

Friends, lovers, and strangers

it killed me to see it

If it has to be this way then let it 

as long as we can still be friends 

But now were strangers

not friends or lovers

Every time we see each other

no one speaks

just looks at another

I don't think I know you anymore

What did we do?

why all of the sudden were we strangers?

Please don't let us be strangers............

just friends.......

or......

maybe more........"

ThenSyaoran went back to his seat.

"Very nice Mr Li. Okay the next one is Sakura Kinamoto."

Sakura then walked up to the class. When that happened Syaoran slipped a letter to Sakura.

"My poem is called Hurts. (S:/N This is made by me and again this is supposed to be a song. I did change and added things. If you want to read it then go to my profile and click the title Hurts.)

Both of us lived happily ever after 

being together. Or so I thought?

You told me you'd be going somewhere 

and comeback for me here, but with out a reason

you went

It hurts when your not here with me

just thinking about it hurts

It hurts when were apart and hurts when were close

either way it will be

with or without you I'm hurt

It has been a couple of years since you went

and still yet you didn't come back

you didn't even communicate with me

with no letter or call

After a time you finally came back to me

but I didn't forgive you for what happened

since you left no explanation

It hurts when your not here with me

just thinking about it hurts

It hurts when were apart and hurts when were close

either way it will be

with or without you I'm hurt

I told you that I was hurt

and I said it would be best apart

Since i can't take the pain you did to me

you asked for an answer and I told you

let it be

Cause all this is hurting and the pain is killing me

It hurts when your not here with me

just thinking about it hurts

It hurts when were apart and hurts when were close

either way it will be

with or without you I'm hurt

After all the events I was still hurting

But when I see you 

You looked more hurt

Keep thinking what to do

Say: I forgive you and forever I'll be with you

or leave me alone it's not meant to be...

Cause It hurts when your not here with me

just thinking about it hurts

It hurts when were apart and hurts when were close

either way it will be

with or without you I'm hurt

You left for a reason you never gave me......

And now your back in my life after all those years.......

But I can't accept us to be together again.....

You ask for us to be together but I can't even though I want to....

I would but my feeling and everything hurts with or without you.......

It hurts.....

It just....... hurts." 

Sakura looked up at the class then at Syaoran she saw his expressions and knew that he finally understood why she didn't be with him. Syaoran on the other hand had another expression that said that he did tell her why he had to go. Sakura went back to her seat and when she was by Syaoran she said "Now you know the reason" and sat down.

"Wasn't both Syaoran's and Sakura's was excellent? Alright now I want all of you to get a columns two and four to get a folder paper, fold it in half hamburger style and rip it on the folded side and give the other half to some one on the columns one or two. Then vote. When your done I want everyone to give it to me." Everyone turned in the paper. Then the bell rang and everyone went to the lockers and headed home in the rain.

Syaoran was putting his book away when a piece of paper folded drop on the ground. Syaoran picked it up un folded it and read it.

*****Sakura-*****

Sakura was packing things in he back pack when a piece of folded paper drop to the ground. She picked it up, unfold it and read it. Then she packed her things faster and headed home.

*****Syaoran****

When he finished reading the letter that Sakura gave him he immediately went to look for Tomoyo. (S:/N Wonder what the letters say?)

When he found Tomoyo he asked her a whole bunch of favors about helping him with something. After a while of talking he went home. (S:/N Would tell you but you have to wait.)

****Tomoyo's POV****

**__**

When Syaoran told his plan I gladly agreed to it. To see this plan work and to see Sakura happy again is so wonderful.

****Sakura****

**__**

As I got home I was depressed. I shouldn't have wrote that letter to him. It just made me worst. Since I couldn't take being at home I ran straight through the park crying all the way there and crying with the rain. But at least he will actually get to explain to me why...

*****regular***

As Sakura sat there crying she didn't notice a shadow behind her.

************

S:/N I'll stop her cause I have to do other stuff and after the next chapter that will be up shortly since I am on vacation. OR ASAP. And after the next chapter i will need more ideas. R+R+R!


	5. Friends

I do not own ccs. 

Chapter 5: Friends

The dark clouds came pouring with more and more rain. It was around 6:30. As Sakura sat there still crying. A shadow figure of a guy was behind her. This shadow person was a criminal that broke out of jail yesterday. He was Standing there with a smirk on his face. 

"Looky Looky at What I found." Said the fugitive

Sakura looked up and saw this ugly man. 

"What do you want?" Sakura said in a shaky voice.

"Nothing much. just money, and you." said the man. Now Sakura was really scared. She got up and started to run. But the man grabbed her arm and said "Now , Now don't leave so soon." Gripping her arm with more force.

"Please let go of me. Your hurting me. Please." Pleaded Sakura

"I will when I'm done with my business. First of give me your money."

"I don't have any."

"Well then.." Since Sakura didn't have money he started to beat her till her eyes were shut. 

********** Syaoran ******

**__**

As I was running to the park excited that Sakura wanted to talk to me. I forgot to get an umbrella and her I am soaking wet. I was at the park entrance when I saw this guy beating some one. So I decided to help.

*****Regular******

The guy stopped to take a rest for 3 seconds. Then THUG! He fell to the ground. When he fell Sakura started to open her eyes and saw Syaoran's face. Syaoran was beating the guy for hurting her. To Sakura it was a good time to run which she did. Syaoran saw her run and yelled "SAKURA! Comeback!" Then he started to run after her.

*****Sakura****

**__**

After my eyes shut I heard this loud thug and curious I opened my eyes end saw Syaoran beating the crap out of the guy. I thought when he was done he was going to talk to me so I started to run. I ran till I couldn't and just cried.

******Syaoran***

**__**

When I came closer to the guy I saw that he was beating MY Sakura. I was so angry that I started to beat him up 5 times what he did to her. While I was doing that I saw Sakura's eyes open and she ran away. I called her but she wouldn't listen. I finished beating the guy and ran after her. But to my surprise I couldn't find her that easily because she was somewhere full of trees.

*******Regular****

Syaoran was still looking for Sakura in the rain for two hours. Until he heard crying. He followed the cry and found Sakura lying in the grass crying uncontrollably. He came closer to her and when he was right beside her she stopped crying. So Syaoran picked her up and brought her to his apartment. He laid her on his couch in the living room. then he was making soup for the both of them in the kitchen. Then he went to his room got a blanket and pillow for Sakura. He lifted her head, put the pillow on the couch, and rested her head on the pillow and putted the blanket over her.. He touched her face and looked at it for 5 minutes and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and mend her wounds. He also went to his room and grab a shirt and pants for Sakura to change in. He came back and removed the blanket and looked at her laying there. Her wounds, black shirt and orange zip pants stained with some blood, dirt and wet from the rain. He started to put ointment on her arms. 

"Ouch.. that hurts.." whispered Sakura.

"Don't worry it's all done." replied Syaoran who went in the kitchen to get the soup.

Sakura's eyes shut open when she recognized who's voice it belonged to. She sat up but laid back for she was still weak.

"Your not getting off that couch tonight." said Syaoran walking with the soup.

Sakura looked at him then asked "Why are you doing this to me after all I did to you?"

Syaoran countered with a "If the situation was reverse what would you do?"

Sakura thought for a moment and said "Leave you there."

"Uh huh.. Here's soup." He handed her the soup and Sakura took it, she tried to feed her self but she couldn't bring the spoon halfway up to her mouth. Syaoran saw this.

"Here let me feed you." Sakura said nothing and let him feed her.

When she was full Syaoran ate his soup. Sakura was just watching him. When he was done he took both of there bowls and brought it to the kitchen. He came back and this time Sakura was sitting down so he sat beside her. 

Silence. For a long time.

Sakura then finally broke the silence and said "Thank you..........Syaoran..."

"You don't have to thank me I would have done it either way."

Silence.

Then Syaoran spoke "Sakura did you know that when I was away I tried to communicate in anyway with you. It's just that my mother wouldn't let me."

Sakura didn't respond just stared at the table.

"And.. If you remember the last time we were together I told you why I had to go."

Silence.

"The reason was clan business. I told you that after the song that was being sung on the stereo."

".....I can't remember Syaoran.."

"How could you not forget?"

"....I guess I was too sad that some memories were forgotten."

"Well I'll help you remember them."

"Don't I'll do it on my own."

"Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded

"Sakura is there by any chance you'll forgive me."

"........Well I need time to heal and yeah some day.."

"Does this mean were friends?"

"I guess."

"But what about our relationship?"

"We can try to start over after a month? Does that sounds fair?" She looked at his eyes.

"Yeah that is fair. So were friends now?"

Sakura nodded. Then after a little bit more of silence Sakura putted her head on his shoulder and asked "Can we watch t.v?"

Syaoran got one arm and wrapped it around Sakura. "Sure Sakura, Sure. But you do know that you are going to stay here tonight since your still weak."

"But what about clothes for school tomorrow?"

Syaoran pointed to a green top with white capris. 

"Where did you get that?"

"It's for you. I got it in Hong Kong as a gift for you"

"But I don't wear those any more. Can I just wear one of your pants and shirt?"

"Fine."

"Thanks Syaoran. And don't worry I'll wear it in the near future."

After that they resumed watching t.v.

After a couple of hours both Syaoran and Sakura fell asleep on the couch in the same position.

***********

That was okay. Thank you again **_ILoVeLiSyAoRaN for that idea. Also tell me your idea's in the reviews._** I may not be able to update in a week or so since I have to go somewhere. So just R+R+R. 


	6. Smiles on faces

I don't own ccs. Thanks to **_ILoVeLiSyAoRaN I got more to write in the story but it's going to be different than the original idea._**

Chapter 6: Smiles on faces

The very next morning. The skies cleared up and it is a sunny day. The sun was rising.

Syaoran was the first to wake when light touched his face. His eyes opened and looked around the living room trying to remember what happened. Then flashes of Sakura and other events of last night came to his mind. He then looked at the sleeping beauty on his shoulder sleeping peacefully. He slowly got out of the couch and left Sakura sleeping in the couch. He went to the bathroom to get a shower and get ready for school. When Syaoran was finished taking a shower he went to check on Sakura and she was still sleeping. He then looked at the clock and it read 5:45. So he went towards Sakura and gently woke her up.

"Sakura wake up." Syaoran whispered and made a gentle push. 

Sakura's eyes immediately opened and saw Syaoran's face.

"Syaoran.. good morning."

"Morning.. You should get up and go get a shower I'll make breakfast."

Sakura slowly go up and headed for the bathroom.

Syaoran watched her enter the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

When Sakura was finished with her shower she went to the table were Syaoran was finished setting the table. They both sat down and ate breakfast.

When they were done they headed straight for school.

Sakura was walking right next to Syaoran and Sakura was actually trying to talk to someone in a while. Syaoran was wearing a green shirt with a jacket so no oen could see the wounds and white baggy pants, while Sakura was wearing a baggy blue shirt and baggy white pants. When they arrived at school a bunch of stares were looking at Cherry/Sakura talking to someone for no apparent reason. They headed for class.

**********

When Tomoyo came in class she was shocked to see Sakura talking in awhile with Syaoran the one person she was mad at. But she didn't bother to disturb there joyful conversation. So she went to her seat.

**********

"One question Sakura, why did you stop being mad at me?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't really know why. Maybe because I'm starting to like you all over again. But it would be best if we start small."

"Okay.. What about clothes?"

"I told you last night that when we start being together again I'll were the clothes you gave me which I am thankful for."

"I'll try not to ask so much questions since I haven't talked to you in a long time but after These months and we do star out slowly can we recreate some of the memories?"

"....Sure that sounds nice... Instead of next month what about we recreate some of them this month. We will do 3 recreations a week and the first one can be tomorrow how does that sound?" 

"Great...Um do you remember about you said that you wanted to remember what happened all those years ago? ***Sakura nodded***** Can I recreate that one tomorrow please so you don't have to go through pain. Please Sakura..?"

".....Sure it sounds fine like a to be continue of that night. But better ending."

"Yeah but when we recreate it can you wear the same clothes that day?"

" okay just tell me what I was wearing that time."

"I'll let Tomoyo bring it to you today after school."

Sakura just nodded happily.

The bell rang and class started as normal. The only thing different is that the teacher did not announce the winner yet. (S:/N Please refer to chapter 4 and tell me which poem should win in your reviews.)

********Lunch*****

Sakura asked if she could have lunch alone since she needs to do stuff. Which gave Syaoran a good time to look for Tomoyo.

He found her and they talked.

"So I see that both are happy after a month." Was Tomoyo's greeting.

Syaoran blushed "Yeah. So can you do the third favor today after school which is to go to the store or you make this exact outfit and bring the clothes to Sakura and let her wear them for tomorrow?" Syaoran showed her what she was wearing in the picture they took that night of them standing behind the beach. Syaoran was behind Sakura and he was hugging her. His arms around he waist and his head next to hers on her left side. Sakura had her arms on Syaoran's. (S:/N Not good at explaining.) 

"Sure Why?"  
"I asked her if we can recreate some of our memories we shared years ago this month so she gets used to it. And the one we will be doing tomorrow night is the date we had before I left."

"Sure."

Tomoyo had this little sly grin on he face. "You know Syaoran last night when I was coming from the store I saw you in the rain carrying Sakura-chan to your apartment. What happened."

Syaoran again blushed but also with tremendous anger remembering what happened. 

"You don't want to know." he said serious.

"Alright then tell what happened before you went inside."

"That's the part you don't want to know."

"How about after?"

"All she did was sleep, I fed her soup, we talked and watch t.v on the couch and sleep."

"AWWW... I missed those Kawaii moments becuase of the silly rain... argh. So what happened before."

"bad news so why don't you let Sakura tell you."

Tomoyo just nodded.

****Sakura*****

Sakura was just at her usual spot at the Sakura tree. Sitting down and thinking about the days.

**__**

Today is a good day I am actually smiling in school for the first time. But I have a bad feeling on how this will turn out. I mean.. I just kinda forgave him last night and now were friends. After a month and a week. This month is just helping me remember all the happy times. Then in the next month were starting a whole new level between us. I just really hope I can be the same person he fell in love with all those yeas ago. Since I can't remember some of the things we did together. And I have changed into a whole new person.

***********Regular********

Sakura stood up and was going to look for Tomoyo but unfortunately the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the start of class. (S:/N Interesting they don't seem to eat lunch.)

The rest of the class went by and it was after school.

Syaoran went straight to Sakura's locker and said that he will pick her up at 8:30 that night and Tomoyo was coming over her house today to give her the outfit she wore that night. Then he left and went home.

Sakura then went home.

***Sakura's house***

She went to her room to do her homework. When it was 5:30 Tomoyo came and was in Sakura's room.

"Oh... Sakura I am so happy that you are slowly getting back to your old self. Here are the clothes that Syaoran said you are going to wear." Tomoyo handed her the clothes and sandals.

"Hoe.. Tomoyo how did you get the clothes and sandals for me to wear for tomorrow?"

asked Sakura.

"Syaoran showed me a picture of you two together that night and asked me if I could make them or buy them for you.... Since you gave the clothes to me I just looked around the boxes and found it. Also Sakura can I please do your make up it would make me feel happy. "

Sakura nodded. "Thank you.." was all Sakura could say.

***************

What do you think good? Well tell me in the reviews and tell me if you have ideas also. And if you do review please give me ideas for a new title that should be more interesting. And could you also choose which poem in chapter 4 should win If you like both then say both. Yeah... Just to let you know If the title is fine then you can still suggest your ideas on the story or title. The next chapter is coming up since I am already writing it. just need you ideas before it's up. Um.. Sorry if some of the characters in the story are out of character. Next chapter ASAP. R+R+R


	7. The date and your mission

I don't own CCS. Enjoy.

Chapter 7 The Date and the mission

The next day all three people was happy. Sakura and Syaoran were happy to go on their "First date" and Tomoyo is going to film them all without them knowing. So school went by normal. After school Syaoran went to prepare himself for the night and Tomoyo went to Sakura's house to get homework done and get ready for the date. Sakura got dressed and Tomoyo started to put make up on her. But just lightly that you can't even tell she has them on.

"I am so excited for the both of you. Who would have thought that I get to see you like this again."

"I am excited too... But what happens if I don't like what happens or I stop liking him?"

"Sakura don't talk like that. Just relax and just let destiny take it's place." was Tomoyo's advice when she finished putting the last touch up on Sakura. They both looked at the alarm clock and it was 8:26 so they both went downstairs.

*****Syaoran Pov*****

Syaoran was driving to Sakura's house all excited.

**__**

I get to see her like the last time I saw her. This time it will be different because I am not going to leave her side. And I plan not to not ever...

****Tomoyo's Pov****

Tomoyo was sitting next to Sakura on the couch waiting for Syaoran to pick up Sakura.

**__**

I missed it once and I am not going to miss it again I am going to get it all on tape and show it to them....!...... Why didn't I think about this before When Syaoran came back and Sakura wanted to remember those memories then why not show it to her on tape. I got most of their dates.. So it wouldn't hurt to give it a try..ohohoh... 

******Sakura*****

Sakura was sitting in the couch all smiling since she was happy to do this but also nervous on how it will turn out.

**__**

I really hope that I can be back to normal and love him the way I'm supposed to.... please let me be myself on this date like loving someone that I care about... Please let this work out between us...... I don't want another heartbreak.....

****

Syaoran just pulled out of the drive way and went to Sakura's front door and rang the doorbell. 

__

DING DONG! 

*************

Sakura jumped out of her seat when she heard the doorbell and went to go and greet Syaoran. While Tomoyo went through the back door and told Sakura to call her later.

So Sakura opened the doorknob slowly and opened the door slowly to reveal a handsome Syaoran wearing dark green polo shirt, white baggy jeans and white shoes. The same thing he wore all those years ago. Sakura wore the white skirt that went up to her mid thigh (S:/N got a better word to use) The pink spaghetti strap, white sandals the cherry blossom barrette. 

(S:/N Just to let you guys know that this is a Friday.)

Syaoran's mouth opened as he realized she looked beautiful in her out fit and she did not change at all still the innocent looks and such. Syaoran just went up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked "Are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Do you remember were we went on this date Sakura?"

"If I remember correctly it was at the beach?"  
"Yeah So shall we get going?"

So the two "couple" went to the car and drove off to the beach.

When they got there Sakura was amazed at how pretty the beach looked at night. She looked at the whole scenery from left to right. As she was looking at it she saw a table a stereo, candles food still warm, chairs for the both of them. The table was set up between to palm trees. She also noticed the camera on a stand next to the tree. But shrugged it of.

***************

Little did the "couple" know that they were being followed by Tomoyo and her camcorder. 

***************

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and led her to the table. They sat down and began to eat.

As Syaoran was eating all he could do was look at Sakura and admire her. On the other hand as Sakura was eating all these happy emotions went though her body, that she can't stop smiling.

*****Sakura*****

**__**

All these emotions.... Were these emotions I had when I was with him? Instead if this is how it feels to be happy then I guess it would be best to let go of the friendship and just leave this as us being together as of this moment.

****Regular********

When they finished eating They began to talk. Just a little.

"You know Sakura I am really happy that you agreed to this."

" And I am happy to be here with you."

Syaoran was a little shock to here that coming from her but shrug that off. He already forgot that they were supposed to be friends. 

" Um... Do you want to dance?" asked Syaoran

"Sure."

So Syaoran went to the stereo and played some slow music. And went to Sakura and they danced next a little bit far from the table.

Sakura put both of her arms around Syaoran's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Syaoran just wrapped both of his arms around Sakura's waist. 

"Syaoran I got a question. Is this similar to the last one we had?"

"Yeah.. But the only difference in it is that I am not going to leave you again."

Sakura then looked up at Syaoran's eyes and forgot all about being friends, being mad at him. "Syaoran I am glad to be with you and only you."

"Same here...my love.." Syaoran just wanted to forget everything in the past right now and focus on what's happening before his eyes.

They kept dancing till Sakura wanted a little rest since her feet was getting tired.

So instead they left the palm tree area and sat on the sands in front of the moon, stars, and waves. They also brought the camera and took pictures of them together forgetting that they were friends but officially a couple. After a whole bunch of pictures Sakura sat really close to Syaoran with her head on his shoulder and her hands to herself. Syaoran had his head on her head and one hand around Sakura's waist and the other playing with sand.

The two just admired the view and wonderful thoughts went in their heads about being happy now.

They looked at the view and constantly looked at one another and back at the view. They stayed that position for 2 hours of silence. The only thing you would hear would be the waves crashing, the wind blowing cool breezes, the noise the leaves make when the wind blows, and the cute couple breathing.

Syaoran looked at his cherry blossom her eyes were closed and she kept a smile on her face. Every time he looked at her Sakura would always glow a vibrant color. After a long time of looking at her face Syaoran looked at his watch and it read 11:30.

His eyes widened since they were at the beach for almost 4 hours. 

He glanced on more time at his cherry blossom and whispered in her ear that it was time to go.

"Sakura we should go home now."

Sakura didn't even open her eyes all she said was "Can we stay just for a little more? I don't want this to end."

"Sakura we have been here for almost 4hours and it's almost midnight."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and sat up straight. She looked at him and pouted.

"Please can we stay just a little longer I like being with you. How about going to your house?"

Syaoran smiled hearing this from her. "What about your dad and Touya?" 

Sakura thought for a moment. "Do you have your cell phone?"

Syaoran gave it to her. Sakura dialed some ones cell number.

"Hello."

"Hi Tomoyo. can I ask you a favor?" being direct

"Yeah"

"I am going to be at Syaoran's for a little while then can I come over your house and have a sleep over so I have an excuse were I have been?"

"Sure I'll leave a key outside. You do know were we put it right?"

"Right thank you so much."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye"

Then Sakura called her house and Touya picked up. Since he didn't know that Sakura was on a date with Syaoran and that he was back. 

"Moshi moshi. Touya speaking."

"Oni-chan. I am over at Tomoyo's house so don't worry about me okay?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Touya had a smile on his face since Sakura was slowly being herself again.

*******

Sakura gave the cell phone back to Syaoran .

"There. Everything is all covered. Now come on let's go." Sakura got up and went running towards the car. Syaoran followed. They went in the car and they went to his house.

******

Tomoyo saw them leave so she called one of her helpers and asked them to clean up the table and such.

After that Tomoyo went home.

****in the car***** 

As Syaoran was driving to his house they talked about how they really liked the date and such.

****Syaoran's apartment*****

When they got there it was 12:00 and Sakura was already sleeping. So he took her to his room so she can sleep. When Sakura was on his bed she had on her smile that meant that he enjoyed the night they had. So Syaoran went out of the room closing the door behind him.

He went to the phone and called Tomoyo.

"Moshi moshi." Tomoyo was just home in time. A little sleepy.

"Tomoyo Sakura can't be there tonight."

"Why?"

"She is already sleeping and I don't want to disturb her."

"Alright but at least bring her to my house tomorrow at 1:00 since I need to talk to her and she needs to be here okay?"

"Okay. bye."

"Bye.

When Syaoran hung up the phone and he went to his room to get out his green pj's and a pillow and blanket; before he left the room he gave Sakura a good night kiss on the cheek. When he did that Sakura's smile grew and he heard her whisper his name. Syaoran smiled at that. He left the blanket and pillow on the couch and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change. He then went to sleep on the couch with a smile on his face. 

*****Hong Kong, China*******

A teenage 17 year old girl sits on the bench in the middle of the park waiting for something. Her eyes were green and her hair was amber with black streaks. She looks at the people walking. She then looks at her watch it read 2:15. She then looked at the entrance of the park and saw this girl walking with long black hair and ruby red eyes coming towards her with an envelope in her right hand. The ruby eyed girl was also 17 and she sat next to the green eyed girl. 

Silence.. for three seconds...

"Your early." Said the ruby eyed girl.

"Your on time." Replied the green eyed girl

silence....

The ruby eyed gave the envelope to the green eyed girl.

"Your mission is in here. I will go with you when you give me a call that phase 4 is complete alright." ordered the ruby eyed girl.

The green eyed girl took it stood up and said "I'll be leaving tonight and don't worry I won't fail. And no one will know about this mission except for us."

"You better not fail or tell." said the ruby eyed girl and got of the bench.

They looked at each other in silence for a couple of seconds and then parted in there separate ways. 

*****

The ruby eyed girl went walking home. As she go home there stood 5 ladies sitting down on the table. So she sat in front of them.

"Did you give it to her?" asked the oldest lady sitting in the middle of the table.

She nodded.

"Good. let's hope everything ends well."

****Back to the green eyed girl******

She was at home making sure she has everything for her mission. When she was finished she opened the big brown envelope. When she took out the stuff out it had a whole bunch of papers and a picture. That picture was of a girl. She looked at the papers. She sighed. They gave her a whole bunch of them the could almost be a novel. She grabbed the papers and went to the dinner table and read the background of the girl in the picture.

When she finished reading it she took a shower and brought all her stuff down stairs out in the front door were a cab was waiting for her. She told the cab to go to the air port. 

When she arrived it was just in time to board the plane. She went to her seat and started to read more about this mission of hers. All the way through her destination.

**************

S:/N How was that? I thought it was a little junk. In your reviews tell me which poem should win in chapter 4.Um... well Just R+R+R and tell me what you think and your ideas. Oh and sorry for not updating in a while. That is why this chapter is sort of long. Also can you guys guess what these mystery people are trying to do and go? anyways just R+R+R


	8. Walking and thinking

I don't own CCS. Please vote which poem should win in chapter 4 in your review. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8 Walking and thinking 

The next morning Sakura woke up. It was Saturday. She sat up and looked around the room knowing that this wasn't hers or Tomoyo's room she looked at the alarm clock and it read 5:45. Sakura tried to think how she got here for a moment. Then it hit her. She was on a date with Syaoran. She smiled remembering how much she had a good time with him. She laid down trying to go back to sleep but no use she was wide awake. So she got out of bed to look for Syaoran. When she was out of his room she went straight to the kitchen to get a glass of water and start breakfast. As she was walking she saw Syaoran on the couch sleeping. Sakura smiled at how cute he looked when he sleeps. Without knowing Sakura went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Sakura saw a smile on his face and she smiled too. And went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was about to go back and ask for a change of clothes and such but didn't want to disturb him. So she just continued cooking.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Syaoran tried to think who would make that noise. He remembered Sakura. He also had a small flash of Sakura giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at the thought since he thought it was a dream. He got of the couch and stood up and stretched.

Sakura was taking peaks in the living room from the kitchen once in a while to see if Syaoran already woke up. When she glanced in the living room she saw him stretched and went over to him.

"Good morning." Chirped Sakura. Syaoran got startled and turned around to see Sakura.

"Good morning." He replied.

"I'm glad that you are awake since I wanted to ask you for a change of clothes and if you have any extra tooth brush so I can brush my teeth."

Syaoran thought for a moment. "Yeah you have you tooth brush here and you have some of your clothes in my closet."

Sakura was confused why she had her stuff in his home. "How?"

"Before we went on our date Tomoyo asked if she could bring some of your stuff at my home."

"Why?"

"She had this feeling that you were going to stay here or come by then go to her house."

"Okay." So Sakura went to his closet and got he stuff. When she came out of the room she said. "Syaoran I made breakfast and there on the table so you can eat now if you want."

"That's okay Sakura I can wait for you. Besides I need to change."

"How are you going to do that when there is only one bathroom."

"All I have to do is brush my teeth in the kitchen. And change in my room."

"Whatever you say."

Syaoran went to the bathroom to get his toothbrush and such. Sakura went after then cleaned her self up.

After 5 minutes they were both seated at the table with the warm breakfast.

"Um.. Sakura before I forget we or just you have to go to Tomoyo's at 1."

Sakura nodded. then said "Syaoran do you remember what I said about slowly starting over."

Syaoran nodded he doesn't know were she is going to.

"Well I sort of liked what happened last night and wondered if we could officially be together since last night was all I need to be happy really quickly. So what do you say."

"I am happy and yes we can."

Sakura smiled and went back to finishing her food. Same with Syaoran.

******The green eyed girl*****

The green eyed girl arrived to her destination and went to grab her belongings. When she did that she called a cab told the driver where to go and they left. The green eyed girl arrived at the place that she will be staying. She smiled and said "Phase one is almost complete." Then entered the building. And looked for her new temporary house.

*****Syaoran and Sakura ********

When they finished eating and washed the dishes the two just sat on the couch snuggled together watching t.v till 10:30. After that they were board of watching so they decided to walk around. They were out of the apartment and headed downstairs.

"So were do want to go since it's 10:40 before we go to Tomoyo's?" Asked Sakura

"We?" Asked Syaoran

"Yeah I want you to come with me. Please?"

"Alright."

"So where do you want to go?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about we just walk around the park." Said Sakura as she played with Syaoran's right hand.

"Okay. Then after that?"

"You decide where to go next. So come on let's go." 

Sakura and Syaoran were walking together hand in hand. When they walked by people they would hear things like:

"They are so cute together."

"She's pretty."

"He's hot"

"They are so lucky."

More things were said and they made the couple blush.

When they got to the park they walked around a little then sat down underneath a tree watching people pass by and children playing with each other.

"Syaoran since we don't have any school tomorrow, do you want to go somewhere?"

asked Sakura.

"Are you asking me out?"

"I guess you can say that. So do you?"

"Yeah that would be good and I am not doing anything. So where do you want to go?"

"How about we stay at home and watch movies, play games and talk."

"That sounds good to me."

"Alright then I'll come over at 7:00."

"Then what are you going to do before then?"

"I don't know maybe you will hang around with me outside with Tomoyo and our friends."

Syaoran just nodded and looked at his watch it read 12:00.

"Do you want to go to Tomoyo's now since it's already 12:00?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah let's get going." said Sakura.

So they went out of the park and went to Tomoyo's.

When they got there they were greeted with a smiling Tomoyo.

************

When Tomoyo opened the door with a smile and her camcorder she saw Sakura and Syaoran holding hands this made her extra happy and she got it all on tape.

"Oh! Sakura I am so happy that you and Li-kun finally got together again. And I am so happy that you are also genki (cheerful) again." This made Sakura and Syaoran blush.

"Thank you Tomoyo. Can we come in." asked Sakura.

Tomoyo nodded and led them through the living room.

"So what happened today before you guys came here?" asked Tomoyo

"Nothing much all we did was go to the park." replied Sakura

"What! you guys went with out me. I could have gotten you guys together on tape. It would have been called reunited again."

"Um... That's the whole point of it. You know privacy." Answered Syaoran.

"Hmph..... So I see that you guys had fun last night at the beach. "

"How do you know that Tomoyo?" asked Sakura

"I have it all on tape."

"You followed us?" asked Syaoran

Tomoyo just nodded.

"You never change you know that?"

Tomoyo just nodded some more.

"Um.. Sakura do want to see some of the dates that you and Li-kun had before he left you?" whispered Tomoyo.

"You know that is a little bit of a good idea. Tomoyo can you bring some of the tapes you have of us at Syaoran's house tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah but what are you guys doing together tomorrow?"

"Just watching a couple of movies that's all." answered Sakura

"Uh huh sure." said Tomoyo.

Her words made the two couple blush again.

"Alright Tomoyo why did you bring us here?" growled Syaoran.

"Remember I wanted to talk to Sakura? Anyways Sakura do you want to hang with Chicharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, and everyone else?" asked Tomoyo

"You know I was just going to ask you the same thing." replied Sakura.

"Alright then it's settled we will see both of you tomorrow at the carnival at 9:15."

*******The green eyed girl*******

She opens the door to see her furniture already there. All she to do was unpack rearrange the furniture and begin the plots. So the first thing the girl did was unpack her clothes in her room. That only took her 15 mins. When she was finished she was a little hungry so she went out to go grocery shopping.

She came back an hour after with grocery bags. And found places to put them all in the kitchen. She didn't bother eating since on the way to the market she saw a fast food place so she ate there. When she was finished with that she stated to rearrange witht the furniture. That took her an hour since she did not have a lot of stuff. 

She then looked at the clock and it read 1:00. Since it was day she decided to enroll herself to school that she needed to attend. So she went out of her apartment and went straight for the school.

******* Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo********

The three friends talked some more for about an hour. After that Syaoran decided to go since the conversation was too much of a girl talk.

"I'll see you guys around or tomorrow okay?" Said Syaoran

"Are you sure Syaoran I can come with you?" Asked Sakura

"That's okay Sakura besides Tomoyo still needs to talk to you."

"But what if were done and I want to be with you?"

"Call me on my cell and I'll tell you were I'll be."

"Okay. Then. I'll see you later." Said Sakura. When she said that she ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This made both of them blush and made Tomoyo squeal. 

When Syaoran left the house Sakura and Tomoyo started to talk again.

************

Syaoran was walking in front of Tomoeda High. While he was walking his head was down low and was deep in thought that he did not see where he was going. So he bumped into a girl that came out of the school. 

BUMP!

The girl fell on the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Syaoran helping her up.

"It's okay." The girl looked at Syaoran and started to head the other direction.

"That's strange she looked familiar. Like some one I used to know. Oh. well."

Syaoran just went back to walking and thinking all the way home.

*********

The girl who ran away stopped by a tree.

"That was close. I am so glad he didn't see my face or he could have noticed me." Said the girl out loud.

"Oh well." With that she started walking home.

*********Tomoyo and Sakura*********

Tomoyo and Sakura was still talking about Sakura's date and other things that happened or events that will come up. When it was 5:30 Sakura decided to go home since she did not see her dad or her brother.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." Said Tomoyo.

"Ja Ne Tomoyo." Said Sakura. With that Sakura went home. 

*****************

S:/N What do you think? I think that it's junk. Any ways please review and tell me your ideas to help make the story better and please vote on which poem should win in chapter 4. On the next chapter I have to thank a bunch of people who reviewed. So I'll try to update as fast as I can since I am goin back to school on October first. R+R+R!


	9. Having Fun

I don't own CCS

The people that I want to thank for reviewing me are:

ILoVeLiSyAoRan

MoshiMoshiQueen

Fei

Sam

Sakura Potato 

Chapter 9 Having Fun

The very next day it was a very cool day. The sun shone but yet the wind blew cool breezes every now and then.

Everyone was getting ready.

******Sakura's house*****

Sakura was waiting impatiently for Syaoran. She was walking back and forth in the living room. "Sakura calm down. He'll be here and don't be nervous this is what number of dates we went to before he left? More then a dozen I should get used to this but then again it has been a while and well....we are starting over. Arrrrgh! this is frustrating." Said Sakura talking to herself.

"Oi! Kaiju just calm down the gaki will be here!" yelled Touya from the kitchen. He was doing the dishes. Now that he saw Sakura slowly acting like her old self again he has a new perspective about Syaoran. He sort of was glad that he came back. The only thing is that they still had their fights and he still called him gaki.

__

DING DONG!

"I'll get it," said Sakura running to the door and opened it with a smile on her face.

When she opened the door she saw Yukito smiling as always but her smile went a little small.

"Hello Sakura-chan."

"Hi Yukito."

"Is Touya home?"

"Hai. His in the kitchen. Come on in." Said Sakura. She let Yukito in and closed the door when she closed it the door bell rang. She went to answer it and she saw Syaoran. He was wearing black baggy pants with a dark green polo shirt. Sakura was wearing a green skirt and a pink top. 

Moment of silence. 

Both of them were just looking at each other.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah come on!" Said Sakura while pulling Syaoran to the car.

****At the carnival entrance********

Every one was waiting for Sakura and Syaoran. The people that were waiting came early so they got their tickets. While they were waiting Yamazaki was telling them his stories and Chicharu shutting him up. All of the sudden they see Syaoran and Sakura coming up the stairs.

"Hey! hurry up! Let's get going!" Yelled Rika. 

Syaoran and Sakura came up to them. "What about our tickets asked" asked Sakura.

"We already got them and I got my camera ready too!" Answered Tomoyo.

"Did you know that in the olden days cameras were used-" started Yamazaki.

But Chicharu covered his mouth and started to drag him inside the carnival.

The rest of them followed.

"How about we all take turns picking a ride one by one." Suggested Naoko.

"Okay but the ferris wheel we ride last." Said Rika.

Every one nodded and they agreed that Yamazaki should choose first.

"Alright the first ride would be the haunted house." Said Yamazaki pointing at the ride.

When Sakura heard the word 'haunted house' She screamed and jumped into Syaoran's house.

"Kawaii!!" Was all the girls said at the blushing Sakura and Syaoran.

"I am so glad I got it all on tape!" Squealed Tomoyo.

"You never change Tomoyo." said a voice that was watching them the whole time.

They all tried looking for the voice but didn't see anyone.

"Who are you? Come out! and Show yourself!" Yelled Tomoyo.

"Gladly." With that a shadow came behind Tomoyo.

"Look behind you" said the voice. Every one turned to Tomoyo's back even Tomoyo and saw a long time friend. "Eriol!" was all that every one except Syaoran said his name and was glad that he was back in Japan.

Tomoyo with out knowing hug Eriol and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

After that incident they blushed madly while there other friends just giggled. 

After that they went on many rides some where boring and some were exciting.

The whole gang went on mostly every ride except for the Ferris Wheel.

"Alright we have only one ride left and that's the ferris Wheel." Replied Chicharu.

"Okay so who rides with who?" Asked Rika.

"Well Sakura and Syaoran HAVE got to sit together." replied Tomoyo so she could capture the moments of those two.

"Well then Tomoyo and Eriol should ride together too then." countered Sakura.

"Okay I'll ride with Naoko so that leaves Chicharu and Yamazaki together." explained Rika.

"Now that we have that all done let's go." said Naoko.

They all went in line and waited for their turn. When it was their turn they all went in there carts since the ride is two people per cart.

*********

The green-eyed girl was in the carnival watching the gang going to the last ride. 

"Hmm.. they are together now... after a short while. Now this becomes interesting." She said. Then she picked up her cell phone and called someone's house.

"Hello?" Came a voice.

"Hi. I found out that the two love birds are together." said the girl.

"That is very interesting. Keep informing me okay? Bye."

"Yeah. Bye" said the girl and hung her phone up.

**********

As the carts were turning Syaoran and Sakura had there little moments together. Instead of sitting across from each other they sat side by side with Syaoran's arm around her and Sakura hugging him and her head on his shoulder. 

"Syaoran, are you having a good time?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah only if I'm with you. How about you." Syaoran asked looking at her.

Sakura let go of her hug and looked at Syaoran's face without saying anything. They were only a couple of inches from kissing. They sat there looking at each other and slowly came closer and closer until their lips touched. To Sakura it was warm and inviting. Syaoran was happy that he thought it was a dream. So he deepened the kiss to make sure it was real. Sakura crept her arms around Syaoran's neck, while Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura pulled away and smiled.

" Now I am having a great time." Replied Sakura and she gave him another kiss. Not knowing the ride was almost over.

*********

On the other cart Tomoyo was getting it all in her camera. But the camera wasn't in her hand. (I'll tell you what happens later with the two)

*********

The ride was over Chicharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, Tomoyo, and Eriol were waiting for the next cart. The cart came to a stop and the man opened the door revealing the two love birds making out. All were smiling and giggling while the worker said "Um.. excuse me but the ride is over." They broke apart really fast and their faces really read because they were embarrassed at what happened. They get out of the cart and headed towards the exit.

"I'm so happy I captured Sakura's happy moment." Laughed Tomoyo.

"That's nice Tomoyo. Okay I guess this is were we go our separate ways." said Naoko. With that they left two there homes except Sakura and Syaoran went to the park and then go to Syaoran's apartment, while Tomoyo and Eriol went home. (Tomoyo and Eriol took Syaoran's car)

**************

As Sakura and Syaoran were walking through the park it started to rain. 

Syaoran went under a near by tree and turned around to see Sakura playing in the rain.

"Sakura! what are you doing!" Syaoran said smiling.

"Come out here Syaoran and have some fun!" Yelled back Sakura as she was jumping in some of the puddles. She looked at Syaoran and he was shaking his head. 

So Sakura went up to him, grabbed his hands and drag him in the rain.

"Come on and play."

"No Sakura."

"Please."

"No."

Sakura stood silent and then went up to him and made her hands go in one of his pockets. "Sakura what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just getting your wallet." Said Sakura running away from him holding his wallet in the air.

"hey give that back!" yelled Syaoran running after her.

"Nope You have to catch me first." 

They were both running around the park as it rained a little harder.

Sakura ran and she started to hide behind the trees. When Syaoran came to a place full of trees he started to look for Sakura. As he as running he saw Sakura's back. 

He slowly crept behind her back and hug her and took the wallet out of her hands.

"AHHHHH! Syaoran let me go!" screeched Sakura.

"Let me think about it..no." he said whispering in her ear.

Sakura started to giggle listening to him say more words to her. Each word made her melt more and more in his arms day dreaming. After a while of whispering he stopped and let go of Sakura. Sakura on the other hand snapped back to reality once she was free of him and turned to face him. 

"Okay you won the game so now what?" asked Sakura.

"The winner will get his prize." whispered as Syaoran came closer and closer to her face.

Sakura new what he was doing and when his lips nearly touched hers she started to run off.

"Hey!" yelled Syaoran.

"You have to catch me to get your prize!" yelled back Sakura as she ran out of the trees and up the little hills. Syaoran was running after her again when they were at the top of the hill Syaoran gave an extra push and caught Sakura. When his arms was around her she tripped causing him to fall on her. They're faces were really close together. 

Syaoran whispered to her in the rain "I caught you so now I get my prize." As he came closer to her and touched her lips. Sakura just moaned a little and opened her mouth just a little. Inviting Syaoran to deepen the kiss which he did. The kiss they shared in the rain was a good and long one. They broke apart and Syaoran said "Come on let's get you home before we get sick."

"Good idea." said Sakura. So they went off the hill and the park to Sakura's house.

*******At Sakura's house*******

Syaoran sat on the couch with a towel wrapped around him. Nobody way home except for Syaoran and Sakura. The rain outside had become a drizzle. Sakura was in the kitchen making hot tea for the both of them. When it was done she placed the tea on the coffee table and snuggled herself next to Syaoran. (Sakura had her clothes changed) 

"I had so much fun toady," Said Sakura. 

"So did I. Did you have fun the whole day at a certain time." asked Syaoran.

"I had fun the whole time I was with you. So did you have fun the whole day too?"

"Only when were this close." replied Syaoran.

"That's good to know."

Just then the skies were clearing up and it was time for Syaoran to go home.

"Okay Sakura I'll see you later at school," said Syaoran opening the door and gave Sakura her last kiss for the day. Then he headed home.

***********

S:/N So here is my latest chapter and I am very sorry that it took to long to update. Please R+R+R and tell me what you think. It means a lot to me. I know it's a little dull but it will get better.


End file.
